Atrevimientos de una viajera
by Nihonko
Summary: Un paseo por el pueblo, puede cambiar la rutina de la noble hija del conde, ya que una viajera se a fijado en ella. Fem!PruAus / NyoPruAus. One-Shot. Lean y dejen Reviews! please!


**Atrevimientos de una viajera**

Este mini Fanfic contiene Shojo ai –ya que hay cambio de género de los personajes-, mujer x mujer, si alguien tiene problema con eso, es mejor que no lo lea.

Pareja: Fem!PruAus, NyoPruAus

Hetalia le Pertenece a Himaruya sensei.

Espero que les agrade

….

Richelle era la hija de un Conde. Ella y su familia eran Aristócratas de tomo y lomo, vivían en un castillo lleno de sirvientes, sin grandes preocupaciones y con mucho tiempo libre que gastaban en vida social, banquetes y música.

Era hija única, acababa de cumplir 18 años y aún no estaba casada, su padre aún no concretaba ningún compromiso conyugal que le conviniera a él y su familia. El cabello de Richelle era castaño largo y ondulado, con un pequeño rulo que desafiaba la fuerza de gravedad, tenía ojos lila y un lunar cerca de su boca. Solía tener una expresión tranquila.

Un día salió a dar un paseo, acompañada solo de una de sus mucamas, en vez de caminar por sus jardines prefirió salir al pueblo. Se puso una capa negra y salió. La vida en el pueblo era concurrida en especial en los mercados. Quiso una manzana, así que le pidió a su mucama que le comprase una, mientras esperaba su pedido, vio a una chica que lucía distinto a las demás personas. Pelo blanco y largo, muy largo, más largo que el de ella, su ropa era ajustada, usaba una falda hasta las rodillas y botas largas y se cubría con un abrigo largo, se notaba que era una viajera, iba acompañada de dos hombres más, mientras uno de ellos revisaba un puesto de tomates ella reía estruendosamente, pero dejó de reír al sentir la mirada observadora de Richelle, quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada nerviosa y recibió la manzana que le extendía su mucama. Ahora era Richelle quien sentía la mirada de la albina sobre ella, su mucama comenzó a caminar y la castaña atinó a seguirla, no pudiendo evitar sentirse extraña y ruborizada.

Continuó su paseo más calmada. Pero a lo largo de la tarde se siguió topando con la chica y la aristócrata se sonrojaba cada vez que la veía. La última vez que la vio, comenzaba lentamente a atardecer, se encontraban cerca de una panadería, la albina le sonrió, segura de sí, Richelle podía asegurar que sonrió como si quisiera seducirla y se indignó, desviando la mirada sonrojada y molesta, la Albina rió, acaso se estaba burlando se ella! Su mucama estaba dentro de la panadería comprando pasteles. La verdad es que así como bien intuía Richelle, la chica de los cabellos blancos era una viajera que no estaba atada a nada y menos a normas sociales y "morales" tontas, sin explicación, ni sentido. Es por eso que cuando sentía algo lo hacía… Tomó a la castaña del brazo y en un segundo la había llevado a un callejón cercano.

Todo fue muy rápido para Richelle, asustada solo se manifestó al callejón

-Disculpe! Me puede decir que pretende? –Dice apoyada en la pared del callejón, la albina aún sujetaba su muñeca

- Nada, sólo conversar un poco.

- Conversar! En un lugar como éste! Por favor déjeme ir- Dijo e intentó soltarse del agarre de la Albina, esta cedió pero apoyó el brazo en la pared, sólo uno, realmente no quería forzarla a nada que la incomodara por lo que si realmente quería irse estaba libre de hacerlo.

Pero Richelle se quedó ahí apoyada en la pared, como paralizada, viendo a la chica que un rato antes sólo había visto desde lejos y que ahora estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Me ha estado viendo toda la tarde señorita – al oír esto se sonrojó como un tomate, la viajera había llamado su atención en todos los sentidos, desde su ropa hasta su pelo, desde los ojos hasta su risa – Cómo si quisiera tener cerca a ésta asombrosa persona– dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

Pero que cosas dice! – y desvía la mirada. Tenerla tan cerca mirándola tan fijamente, la hacía perderse en múltiples sensaciones y mariposas, tanto en el estómago como en todo el cuerpo- ambas somos mujeres!

Y eso qué.

Delicadamente la albina posó su mano en la mejilla de la aristócrata y la corrió para que la mirase nuevamente, era tan hermosa y adorable, como una delicada flor y la deseó más que como la había deseado durante la tarde.

Ambas se miraron, la viajera acarició la suave mejilla de la castaña y mientras se acercaba susurró "eres tan linda" y posó sus labios en lo de la aristócrata en un suave beso. Richelle estaba sorprendida, sin embargo le agradó la sensación de los labios de aquella desconocida, quien se separó para poder mirarla de nuevo, también estaba sonrojada.

La albina se volvió a acercar para besarla nuevamente, esta vez fue un beso más largo, Richelle le correspondió tímidamente, no sabía mucho que hacer si al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que besaba.

Los besos aumentaron, se volvieron más húmedos y más intensos, ambas se deseaban y estaban muy a gusto con la sesión de besos. A pesar que la hija del conde se preguntaba a sí misma "qué estoy haciendo".

Ahora ambas se sonreían, pero se sonreían distinto, sus sonrisas eran cálidas, como si algo llamado amor comenzase a crecer…

Pero ambas debían volver a la realidad

Debes volver, tu mucama debe estar buscándote y no quiero meterme en problemas por raptar a la hija del conde.

Como lo sabes – dijo Richelle sorprendida

Lo intuí

Se besaron por última vez, con pasión y tristeza, ninguna de las dos quería separarse. Hasta que tristemente lo hicieron.

Adios señorita!- la viajera se alejó de ella

Espera! No se tu nombre

Ya le había dado la espalda y se disponía a irse, -Soy Julchen Bielchmidt, no lo olvides. Cuando comenzó a correr Richelle le gritó.

Soy Richelle Eldestein! Tampoco lo olvides! - y vió a Julchen alejarse rápidamente. Dio un suspiro, no tenía tiempo que perder, después podría expresar todo lo que sentía en su piano.

Al volver su mucama se alivió, la había buscado por doquier, dio una simple excusa y le pidió que regresaran a su casa, en su mente ya inventaba la apasionada y a la vez triste melodía de aquel amor fugaz.

….

Bueno, me gusta mucho Austria, ya sea en normal o fem!Austria/NyoAustria y mi nueva pareja favorita es el PruAus! Hace poco vi una imagen que me inspiró a escribir este simple fanfic.

Hay muy poco Yuri de ellas! Ojalá aparezca más! Yo tengo otro que publicaré más tarde jij n.n

**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**


End file.
